


The Season 2 Finale

by zoedits320



Series: YuKai One-Shots [4]
Category: Modern Brothers (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), 我们的歌 | Our Song (TV)
Genre: Ayunga - Freeform, M/M, Zheng Yunlong - Freeform, another oneshot for a ship that doesn't have an exessive fandom, ayunga gets mentioned, because life sucks, i CAN'T wRITE anymore, i'm sorry for dragging yuncifang into this, liu yuning - Freeform, more yukai, sad that our song ended, this was long, xiao gui - Freeform, yukai, yuncifang is background in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedits320/pseuds/zoedits320
Summary: It's the last episode of Our Song, and Xiao Gui...Well, they didn't win.But Yuning was watching - and on an irrelevant note, so was Ayunga - and Yuning particularly thinks that Xiao Gui did best.
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong, Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui/Liu Yuning
Series: YuKai One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035219
Kudos: 4





	The Season 2 Finale

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a oneshot for me to rant my feelings out in a strange way

Xiao Gui stared at Liu Yuning, his eyes careful to not look too lustful. But, a stare was still a stare, and Yuning turned to face him, their eyes meeting. “Why are you looking at me like that, Linkai?” asked Yuning, who took it to himself to comb his hand through Xiao Gui’s hair. Xiao Gui looked just above Yuning’s right ear, and positioned himself so that his body was slightly turned as well. “I’m scared that I won’t be able to get into character,” said Xiao Gui, fidgeting slightly in his seat, and shifting his position from the right to the left, front to back. Yuning, understanding the situation, stopped combing Xiao Gui’s hair, and instead decided to rest his hand on Xiao Gui’s thigh, as well as sitting next to the latter. “You know what the song is about, so just feel it. If you want, you can prep yourself during the start of the concert, and maybe that will lift your courage,” said Yuning, “and besides, you’ll be a crowd favourite, won’t you?”  
Xiao Gui finally turned his stare back to Yuning, and as he did so, he saw the small and genuine smile that was formed on his lips. “Sure,” said Xiao Gui, ready to look on stage. “I’ll do just that.”  
“Linkai.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Good luck.”  
And a quick kiss sealed the deal.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Xiao Gui,” said Coco, “are you feeling all right?”  
In all honesty, the male didn’t know how he was feeling. All he knew was that he was in character, and in any moment, he might be able to burst out a tear from feeling the song too much. “I’m okay,” he said. “Just trying to get into character.” Coco looked at him for a moment long, before turning off to get ready for the rest of day. “Don’t overdo it, I don’t want you to feel too much in character or you might lose it.”  
“I’ll try.”  
The cameras were then switched on, and from that point forwards, there was no going back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He didn’t exactly laugh, he didn’t exactly smile, and he didn’t exactly talk. And before he realised it, he was too into it, but in his opinion, it was just enough. Xiao Gui clearly looked quite out of it, and maybe a handful and people noticed, but in any other scenario, it didn’t cost much to look at. It was just another act, and so they overlook it. Coco, whom sat in front of Linkai, didn’t notice the change on facial expression, only feeling the different way that he behaved behind her.  
When Tai Yi and Jeff Zhang performed first, and sang an interesting song like ‘Sayonara’, Xiao Gui didn’t react the way he normally would. _It’s for the best_ , thought Xiao Gui, probably into character.  
After the heaps of performances, all striking in their own way (who would have thought that Yunlong would perform BAD BOY?), it was the Wang Zhong Wang’s turn. And after this, Xiao Gui could finally become himself again.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sand.  
Out of all annoying things in the universe, Xiao Gui just had to have the sand. And when the performance ended? Sand.  
When he was performing? Sand.  
When it started? So did sand.  
Luckily, their performance was last of the competitors, and soon they would leave. Then he could get the blasted sand out of his way.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the finals, the final finale for Xiao Gui on this show, and he had a chance to prove. That he’ll come back with something unlike other. He was going to prove them that he can do something great.  
The long, blasted week had finally passed, and it was due to happen that the last episode of ‘Our Song’ was being filmed, aired, and lasted to waste the end of year. The closest date that Xiao Gui might ever perform after that would be the New Year’s Eve Gala, and that wasn’t as close as he would like it.  
“Good luck!” said Coco to Xiao Gui, and the two did their handshake, both with huge smiles on their faces as they prepared themselves for the awaiting breathtaking performance they will pull off. And that they promise they will.  
“Let’s go,” said Xiao Gui, and the two looked at the practice room door, waving a childish playful goodbye to it. And then the cameras started, filming their walk out, and this was something Xiao Gui felt nostalgic to – because he remembers the last time he walked out on stage like this. The last time he performed here, this very stage, as a contestant that could win. Now, he was back there, and he was prepared for anything.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He wasn’t prepared. The way Tai Yi and Jeff Zhang did their stage was amazing, and if that wasn’t up to your taste, then the sweet till your teeth fall out performance from Roy Wang and Shi Tou was a knock in the head. GAI, along with Chen Xiao Chun had done such a great deal, the thought of combining those songs to create the last hit was neatly presented. Then, obviously, the needles poking out from our skin – known as hair – was all prickling from the sensational, felt performance from Zheng Yunlong and Sun Nan, the speechless aftermath anticipated.  
But back to Xiao Gui.  
Gearing up his joints for readying the presence he was about to rake up on stage, Xiao Gui walked forth on to the platform with Coco, both sharing a hidden look with each other. It was going to be fire.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They didn’t win.  
It was alright, in a way, if they didn’t win. Xiao Gui seemed to enjoy himself just as much as he will if he won.  
He had arrived late back in the shared apartment, and the moment he walked in, Yuning was already waiting for him, engulfing him in a tight hug. “You did so well,” he said, “and it shouldn’t matter if you feel you’ve lacked something.”  
“How do you know I did well?”  
“I watched,” said Yuning, snuggling his head into Linkai’s collar area, furthermore sniffing. Xiao Gui, giggling softly under the tickles, traced his fingers around Yuning’s ears. “You were watching,” said the former. “So, how much did you like it, exactly?” Yuning, standing back up and hosting his wide, open smile, laughed, squatting down so that his head was in level with Xiao Gui’s chest. “I loved it a lot,” he said, and almost as an after though, added, “I also saw Ga-zi.”  
“You did?”  
“I did.”  
It was quite confusing, surely, though understandable – Ayunga and Zheng Yunlong were a great pair of friends.  
“But I doubt that he came as a friend of Yunlong’s,” said Yuning. Though, before Xiao Gui could ask why, Yuning guided his lips to land on to the former’s. “You did so well, I’m proud of you,” said Yuning, as he led Xiao Gui deeper into the room. “And I truly treasure you so much.”  
Xiao Gui blushed, a deep hue covering his cheeks like sparkles of pink stars, and his eyes seemed to shine like that too. The two swayed side by side in the small living room, both listening to a tune that only two of them could here, and the senseless rhythm was with no beat, no drum, only a timing that the pair could feel. Linkai tilted his head up, and saw the peaceful closed eyes of Yuning’s. He went on his tip toes, fully aware that he may get cramps, and wrapped his arms around Yuning. Then, just as the elder was about to open his eyes, he close them again, leaning down, as Xiao Gui closed off the distance between them.  
Yuning then pulled back, seeing the very visible pout on Xiao Gui’s expression, and chuckling heartily at that. “It’s late,” he said, “and tomorrow both of us are free. That means…”  
“We can sleep in tomorrow? And we won’t have to get out of bed?”  
“Yes, lazy,” said Yuning. Xiao Gui scrunched up his nose, and blew his tongue in the former’s direction.  
“I love you too, I guess,” said the latter.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The Sun was maybe midway through its cycle, and the curtains that draped across the window were maybe still in the same position as last night. Yet, almost as sure that the Sun will set at night, there were two bodies in position of a bed, both cuddling, facing each other, and unbothered to get out of bed. Yuning wasn’t pestering Xiao Gui with words like “get up, it’s time for you to go to work,” nor did Yuning have to get up to meet his bandmates. It was all a great day, great afternoon, and great moment all together.  
“Mornin’,” said Xiao Gui, rubbing his hand against Yuning’s hair, pushing the fringe out of the latter’s eyes and blowing at the forehead area.  
“It’s afternoon, bao bei,” said Yuning. “You lack sleep so much?”  
“No,” said Xiao Gui, “I just get too caught up in how handsome and cool you are.”  
“Are you sure you aren’t talking about yourself?”  
“I’m sure.”  
It would be safe to say that the banter ended there, but it unfortunately continued into the late of night, both only getting up to eat and bathe.  
Just think of how flustered each of them may have been – on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALISED THAT THIS MAY BE THE LAST ONESHOT I MAY EVER WRITE, BECAUSE THE REST MAY HAVE TO BE PURELY RELATED TO AUS.  
> I'm so sad, realising that Our Song was the only way I could purely connect them. I guess it's over...
> 
> I'll write some ZhuLiuHai or YunCiFang for the time being.  
> Peace (cause I may never know much anymore)
> 
> edit: I'm editing this after writing lol, but for the New Year's Eve Gala, I guess I could see what happens. If only I could hook all the devices up, and watch the performances live, in person, and with all my devices I can see what Yuning is doing or whatever the heck I need - heck I could write a new fanfiction as well.
> 
> RIP RPF
> 
> zoedits (out) 🤟🏼


End file.
